I Hope You Dance
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana.  11th in the "And Then There Were Four" series.  The girls travel to New York for Rachel's and Brittany's Juilliard auditions, and have some fun while they're there.


Title: I Hope You Dance

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: The girls travel to New York for Rachel's and Brittany's Juilliard auditions, and have some fun while they're there.

Author's Note: I tried to make the audition and Juilliard admission process as accurate as possible, but as I never applied/auditioned for Juilliard I can only research on the internet what the process would be. So, if I don't quite match up, that's why.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do It For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures Of You/ How Do I Live Without You/ Regaining Unconsciousness/ Come Clean/ Everything

"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens.

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,

I hope you dance."

-March 2012-

"Come on girls, let's get a move on," Elias calls out to Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn. They had already packed up the car for the trip to New York for Rachel's and Brittany's Juilliard auditions. Jackson slides into the driver's seat and four girls are grateful for the Berry's midsized, seven passenger SUV.

"Thank you for bring us along," Quinn says to the adult Berrys.

"Now, Quinn," Jackson starts. "We're your guardians. We couldn't leave you alone in the house while the rest of the family goes to New York. You're part of the family now and you get to take the mini vacation with us. And if the three of you are going, I know Santana would insist on coming along as well."

"Hell, yeah," Santana smirks. "I'm tagging along with my three beautiful girls." She kisses each one of them on the cheek.

The car takes forever. It's over ten hours just to get to New York, and that's not counting breaks for food and the bathroom. When they finally get there, they park in the hotel parking lot and check in. The Berrys were definitely cool with the four girls since they got them their own room with a king sized bed, however they were not so cool as the Berry's room was adjoining to theirs. So, while sexytimes is definitely not out of the question in New York, in fact, Santana demands it, they just have to be more sneaky.

The Berry's decided to make a long weekend/ mini vacation of the trip. They left on Thursday, because of the long drive for the auditions on Friday. They are going to spend Saturday being tourists and enjoying the city, and leaving on Sunday to go back home. Of course, that means school on Monday, but the girls can definitely deal with it.

Rachel and Brittany need to check in at Juilliard early that next morning, so by 8 o'clock they are all at Juilliard and Rachel and Brittany give one last kiss to each of their girls before going to the area where the other applicants were. Quinn, Santana just go with Jackson and Elias to wait to see the auditions in the auditorium.

Two hours later, Rachel name is announced and she walks onto the stage. The first song Rachel has to sing is an Italian aria, and Rachel chooses Si, Mi Chiamano Mimi, from La Boheme. Quinn wasn't familiar with that song but she knew that Rachel sounded amazing. The next song that Juilliard required was an English art song. For that particular requirement Rachel chose The Year At The Springby Amy Beach. Santana just holds Quinn as they are moved by hearing Rachel's voice sing something different. Rachel wouldn't let any of the three girls hear her practice for the audition. They didn't know her song choices. The last song that Rachel sang was one of her own choice. When Rachel began to sing Mama Who Bore Me from Spring Awakening, Quinn looks over at Rachel's fathers and sees tears in their eyes. Rachel nailed this audition.

Backstage, Brittany watched Rachel's audition with pride. This was her girl and she was going to be there for her through it all. After Rachel is done, Brittany pulls her into a big hug and kisses her until the already winded Rachel is out of breath.

"You were great," Brittany tells her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brit-Brit," Rachel smiles back. "Now you should start stretching to warm up for your audition."

That afternoon they called for the dance auditions. Brittany starts to shake in nervousness.

"Ray Bear," Brittany murmurs to her, "I can't do this."

"Hey," Rachel soothes. "Yes, you can." Brittany just shakes her head. Rachel leans in to kiss her, but Brittany pulls away. Rachel frowns and thinks for a moment before she gets an idea. "Put your jacket on, Brit. We're going for a walk." Brittany obeys and follows Rachel to a fountain where they stop and watch the water move.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Rachel asks Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany smiles.

"It's nothing compared to how beautiful you are when you dance," Rachel tells her staring directly into the taller girl's eye. "You're absolutely amazing. And when you dance, I only wish I possessed the ability to describe how you make me feel. When you dance, it's like you're at your happiest. It melts my heart. I love you. Show the world what you can do."

"But what if everyone's better than me, and I don't get in," Brittany asks quietly.

"You'll get in. The panel would have to be blind to not let you in." Brittany kisses Rachel gently.

"I love you too. This fountain really is beautiful. We should show it to S and Q later." Brittany is clearly back to her old self.

"We'll show before we leave. It's lit up at night and it's supposed to be absolutely breathtaking," Rachel says as they walk back to Juilliard.

An hour later, Brittany's name is called and as Rachel suspected, she is flawless. The panel seems to like her and Rachel couldn't be prouder of her.

When they finally reunited with Quinn and Santana, it was filled with kisses and compliments. Jackson and Elias give each of the girls a kiss on the forehead and tell them they were great. They quickly take the girls to get dinner and the girls unwind in the hotel room with cuddling and whatever movie they could find on television.

The next day, Rachel plans out exactly where they will go in the city. They start out going through Central Park, where Brittany just had to buy a pretzel to feed the ducks. When Brittany feeding the ducks her pretzel she eyes Santana's.

"S," Brittany begins.

"No way, Brittany," Santana defends. "I want this pretzel."

"Please." Brittany bats her eyelashes at her. Santana sighs and hands it over. Brittany just squeals before kissing her and ripping up the pretzel for the ducks.

"You're such a softie," Quinn teases.

"We'll see how much of a softie I am later when you're screaming my name for all of New York to hear," Santana tells her. Rachel just rolls her eyes and heads back to the vender to buy them more pretzels.

Once they finished in Central Park they walk to Times Square. They go in Macy's, see Rockefeller Center, Radio City, and the Empire State Building. Soon it's time for them to meet Rachel's dads at Carmine's for dinner.

Dinner is filled with chatter about their evening activity; they are all going to see Wicked. Granted, Rachel's has only seen the play on Broadway nine times prior, but she is still excited to see it again, and this time with her girls. When they finish dinner they head to the theatre and of course the show is amazing. They all take a cab back to the hotel after, but before the girls go up; Rachel announces that she wants them to see something before they leave. Rachel whispers where they are going into her daddy's ear, and he just smiles.

"Don't be out to late," Jackson tells them.

"And don't knock on the adjoining door if it's shut," Elias adds. The four girls groan at the mental image, but head off to the surprise.

Rachel and Brittany take Santana and Quinn back to Lincoln Center and show them the fountain. Sure, enough it is breathtaking at night. The colors really added to the beauty of the fountain. The girls just stared at the fountain until Santana pulls Rachel into a passionate kiss. Quinn, not to be outdone, pulls Brittany in a kiss as well.

"Beautiful," Santana remarks. "The fountain and my girls." She pulls the other girls into her. They all take comfort in each other, until Quinn slides her hands onto Santana's butt and kisses her.

"I want you," Quinn says to the group. "All of you. Now." The girls quickly head back to the hotel and into the room.

When they get up to room, Rachel closes the other side of the adjoining door and locks it.

"Strip," Santana commands, grabbing Rachel. Quinn has already pushed Brittany onto the bed and is stripping her.

Rachel obeys, stripping off her clothes, until she gets to her underwear. Santana stops her there, because she sees Rachel's gold star thong. "Damn it, Baby Girl. Are you trying to kill me? You know that thong is a heart stopper on you." Rachel just smirks and kisses Santana passionately and starts pulling off Santana's clothes. Santana helps by pulling down her jeans and hipsters. Once Santana is naked, she lifts Rachel and braces her against the wall. Rachel stables herself by wrapping her legs around Santana's waist. Rachel tosses her head back and moans and Santana sucks at her pulse point and starts to move lower down her body.

Once Quinn and Brittany are naked, Quinn spends her time dominating the taller blonde. "You are mine," she flirts as she caresses Brittany's breasts. "It's totally unfair. You got to turn me and Santana on yesterday on stage and we couldn't do a thing about it. You have no idea how many things I wanted to do to you. Now, I want you to beg for me." Brittany's breath catches.

"Quinn," Brittany moans as she feels Quinn's fingers brush her clit.

"Not good enough," Quinn tells her.

"Please."

"What do you need, Brittany?"

"You, Mama Bear, inside me, now." Quinn just smiles as she sticks two fingers inside Brittany and watches her back arch instantly. Brittany moans and franticly starts riding Quinn's hand which just stills, causing her to groan.

"You're impatient, Ducky, aren't you," Quinn says seductively.

"Yes. Please Quinn."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," Brittany begs. With a smirk, Quinn moves her mouth to Brittany's clit and thrusts her fingers into Brittany hard. Brittany gasps at the sensation.

Santana takes a break from her assault on Rachel's upper body to look over to look over at the other the two girls. She moves Rachel from the wall and plops her on the bed. Santana smirks as she pulls down Rachel's thong. Rachel looks up Santana, her eyes full of lust. Santana flicks Rachel's clit getting a moan from her, and then picks Rachel back up and positions her on all fours facing away from her.

"Santana," Rachel asks confused. Santana's smirk gets wider and she sticks two fingers inside Rachel. Rachel cries out and Santana uses her other hand to help move Rachel to ride her hand.

Quinn knows that Brittany's close. A few more hard thrusts and Brittany is crying out in ecstasy, but Quinn doesn't let up. She removes her mouth from Brittany groin, but keeps thrusting with her fingers until Brittany screams Quinn's name. Quinn smirks to herself as she removes her fingers from Brittany's folds and turns to look at her other two lovers.

Rachel is moaning like crazy, and Santana is getting off on it. Quickly, Santana adds a third finger in Rachel which cause Rachel to yell out her name. Another few strokes, Rachel screams in orgasm and collapses onto the bed. Santana removes her fingers from Rachel's body and looks over to see Quinn watching them. Santana quickly moves over to Quinn and pushes her up the bed on her back.

"S," Quinn gasps.

"I told you. You'll be screaming my name for the whole city to hear." Santana knees in between Quinn's legs and quickly thrusts two fingers into Quinn, while rubbing Quinn's clitoris with her thumb. Quinn's screams at the contact.

At that moment, Brittany kneels behind Santana, reaching around her body to caress her breasts and kisses her neck. Santana stiffens and gasps, but continues to thrust into Quinn.

"Santana," Quinn screams again, as Santana adds a third finger into her. Quinn is getting real close.

Rachel gets up and whispers something into Brittany's ear, which causes Brittany to smirk. Gently, Brittany spreads her legs a little wider and lifts Santana gently off the bed two inches.

"B," Santana cries out in shock, and Quinn groans at the loss of contact. Rachel quickly slides her body between Brittany's legs and up so that Brittany would put Santana down directly on Rachel's face. Once Brittany puts Santana down, Rachel begins to swirl her tongue around Santana's nether region.

"Oh my god," Santana yells. Looking down, she sees Rachel's dark hair beneath her, and smiles. Santana quickly resumes her thrusting into Quinn and begins to ride Rachel's face. Quinn screams out Santana's name a third time as she finds her release and it's not long after that Santana yells out Rachel's name in her own ecstasy.

Brittany gently lifts herself and Santana off of Rachel and lays Santana on the bed to catch her breath. Rachel grabs Brittany when she puts Santana down and cuddles her. Quinn quickly latches onto Santana, who scoots them closer to Brittany and Rachel when she's finally able to move again. They fall asleep in that position.

But the morning came too soon. The girls were awoken to sounds of banging on the adjoining door.

"Girls," Elias calls out. "It's eight o'clock. You have to get up and shower before we leave."

The girls groan at the noise. They don't want to get up.

"I know you all had fun last night," Jackson yells across the door. "We heard you all from here. Really, Quinn, I didn't know humans could make those noises." Quinn wakes up with a start and rolls over the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, which causes the others to get up real quick.

"Honey Bear, are you okay," Rachel asks.

Quinn gets up, looking mortified, and just nods.

"Aw," Santana says, "come on, Quinn. Let's go shower." Santana and Quinn quickly get their clothes and head into the bathroom together. Brittany and Rachel exchange a look and pull some clothes on, before heading into the adjoining room to use that shower. Both girls just smile as they pass Elias and Jackson.

"Hey, no funny business," Elias scolds the teens in both rooms. "We have a long ride home."

The girls quickly got ready and packed what was left in the hotel before heading into the car.

"So, Santana," Jackson starts on the ride home. "I hear you're kind of a stud. Two girls screaming your name multiple times." Santana just smirks, pulling a still embarrassed Quinn into her.

"Quinn," Elias addresses, "are you still embarrassed? I mean, really, you had Brittany calling your name out too. There's some stud points in that." If it was possible Quinn's face got even redder.

"I can't believe this conversation is happening with my girlfriends and one of my girlfriends' parents' who also happen to be my legal guardian. This is so embarrassing."

"No," Santana states. "Who should be embarrassed is Rachel, because her fathers not only heard her scream my name, but they most likely me scream hers as well."

"Speaking of Rachel, she's surprising quiet this morning," Jackson calls from the driver's seat.

Elias turns around and sees Rachel asleep on top of Brittany, who is also dozing. "Well, Jackson, looks like we found one way to keep Rachel quiet during the day. She's asleep. And so is Brittany. Guess you two tuckered out our little stars." Quinn grew embarrassed again, and Santana just kisses her and pulls her close.

The drive back didn't seem as long as the ride to New York. They got home in the early evening, and the girls spent the night in Rachel's room. Jackson reminded the girls about the open door policy now that they were home.

Life went on as normal until the day the next month when Rachel and Brittany got their acceptance letters to Juilliard, and Jackson and Elias suspended the open door policy for the night.


End file.
